What's hers is hers!
by WhereIvegone
Summary: When Trish goes back to the WWE... she decides to reclaim whats hers... Mickie/Candice... Mickie/Trish... Candice/Victoria FEMSLASH.... If you don't like it... then don't read it... the summary is confusing... i know...
1. She's back!

Title: What's hers is hers part 1  
Pairing: Mickie/Trish; Mickie/Candice  
Disclaimer: I don't own them... any of them... and I'm not affiliated  
with the WWE in anyway AND... I'm not making money doing this... lol  
most people aren't even reading this...  
Rating: NC-17; well later on it will be NC-17  
Summary: When Trish decides to go back to the WWE... she reclaims  
what's hers meaning way more than the title.  
-----------------------------------------------------  
Trish walked into the locker room her skin tingling with  
anticipation. This is where she belonged. She didn't know what she was  
thinking retiring! She missed the ring, the pain, the annoying  
obnoxious people and most of all she missed Mickie. The agony of  
having to end her relationship with Mickie when she had retired was  
still fresh in her mind. In fact, she hadn't even talked to Mickie  
since the night after her retirement when they had spent the whole  
night together in a candlelit hotel room.  
It hadn't been such a long time since Trish had retired but to her  
it felt like decades. So much had changed. Melina was women's champion  
now and Trish hated it. That was her title and she was definitely  
planning on getting it back.  
Trish put her bag down on a bench and opened the locker that had  
been hers for so many years. It still smelled the same but it was  
painted a different colour now. Trish packed her shoes into her locker  
remembering all the times she had packed her things into her locker  
after a long tedious match and she really couldn't wait to get that  
feeling again.  
Victoria walked into the locker room and stopped in her tracks when  
she saw Trish. Of course, the only person who knew Trish was coming  
back was Vince so the element of surprise was evident in Victoria's  
expression but that expression changed quickly. Victoria smiled  
widely, almost mockingly.

"Trish..." Victoria said, her smile evident in her voice. Her tone  
annoyed Trish. There was something so taunting about it.  
"Victoria..." Trish greeted the taller woman, her voice stern.  
"You're back!" Victoria said, now practically grinning. Trish was  
becoming more suspicious about Victoria's behaviour by the second.  
"Obviously... yes..." Trish answered narrowing her eyes.  
"You'll notice very quickly that you weren't as missed as you think  
you are" Victoria said, her usual sly, evil tone evident once again.  
Victoria walked off laughing menacingly before Trish could say a word.  
Trish shook her head. Of course she was missed. Not by Victoria of  
course but she was definitely missed by the WWE managers, the fans and  
of course Mickie.  
"Mickie..." Trish whispered the name, smiling as it came off of her  
lips. She had to find Mickie. She rushed her packing, quickly and  
untidily throwing stuff into her locker. As she opened the locker room  
door, she found herself face to face with none other than... Mickie  
James.  
"Trish!" Mickie uttered in disbelief. Trish smiled widely, opening her  
arms to give Mickie an proper greeting.  
"I've missed you so much" Trish whispered into Mickie's ear, hugging  
her tightly. She didn't want to let go but she knew she had to.  
Mickie still hadn't said a word since she uttered Trish name when they  
nearly bumped into each other at the door.  
"Did you miss me?" Trish asked Mickie who was still utterly stunned.  
"Baby... whats taking so long?" Candice burst into the locker room  
saying.  
"Oh hey Trish" Candice said before going to Mickies side and holding  
her hand. "Are you back to wrestle or just for a visit?" Candice  
asked. It was Trish's turn to look completely stunned. She looked at  
Candice and Mickie's linked hands blinking a few times to try to  
process what she was seeing.  
"Ermm... to wrestle" she answered still visibly shocked. She looked  
into Mickie's eyes pleading with her for some answers but Mickie  
simply looked like she was caught between a rock and a hard place.  
"That's nice..." Candice replied, intertwining hers and Mickie's  
fingers. "Well... Mickie and I have reservations at this really nice  
restaurant but it was nice talking to you again Trish... maybe you can  
finally grab that belt from Melina the malicious" She added before  
walking away, a stunned Mickie following.  
Trish watched them retreat. She was definitely gonna get that belt  
from Melina... and now she was definitely gonna get her woman back as  
well no matter what it took...  
"Victoria?" Trish shouted, walking into the direction Victoria had  
walked off into. Yep... no matter what it took!

TBC...  
maybe... i guess,... if somebody likes it...!


	2. Regret

Title: What's hers is hers part 2  
Pairing: Mickie/Trish; Mickie/Candice  
Disclaimer: I don't own them... any of them... and I'm not affiliated  
with the WWE in anyway AND... I'm not making money doing this... lol  
most people aren't even reading this...  
Rating: NC-17; well later on it will be NC-17  
Summary: When Trish decides to go back to the WWE... she reclaims  
what's hers meaning way more than the title.

-----------------------------------------------

"Let me get this straight" Victoria paused, picking her words carefully. "YOU want ME to help YOU" She spoke clearly trying to grasp what it was that Trish was asking her to do.

"O come on… Is that so hard to believe?" Trish asked, rolling her eyes.

"Yes… it is" Victoria said still in disbelief. "Why not ask your little clone Ashley to help you?"

"Victoria…" Trish said almost whining. Victoria cringed at the whining tone in the blonde's voice before sighing.

"You can have any little whore you want Trish… why must you insist on having that whore?" Victoria asked; she was close to just giving in to Trish's schemes. In fact, this was all reminding her of a time when her and Trish were really good friends, a time she wouldn't mind reliving. It had been a long time since she had a strong ally. Of course, Melina was strong but nowhere near as strong as herself and definitely not as strong as Trish. Victoria felt a sharp sting across her face. That meant only one thing… Trish had slapped her. Victoria touched her cheek lightly, tightening her jaw.

"You want me to help you so slap me?!?!?" Victoria said incredulously.

"I don't know why I try with you!" Trish said obviously agitated. She got up to leave but Victoria grabbed her arm stopping her from going anyway. Victoria sighed, knowing very well that she may regret what was about to leave her mouth.

"Look Trish… I'm sorry… she's not a whore… she obviously means a lot to you hence you swallowing your pride and asking me of all people for help… I'll help you!" Victoria said releasing Trish's arm.

"Really?" Trish asked, turning to face the woman.

"Yes… Candice is going down and Mickie will be running back into your arms" Victoria said. Trish leaped at Victoria, engulfing her into a giant hug.

"Okay there blondie… that's enough…" Victoria said patting Trish's back awkwardly. "So what is your plan anyway?" Victoria asked curiously. Trish leaned over and whispered into the taller girl's ear. Yep…Victoria was definitely going to regret this sooner or later.

TBC... please review... please :)


	3. Dinner

Title: What's hers is hers part 3  
Pairing: Mickie/Trish; Mickie/Candice  
Disclaimer: I don't own them... any of them... and I'm not affiliated  
with the WWE in anyway AND... I'm not making money doing this... lol  
most people aren't even reading this...  
Rating: NC-17; well later on it will be NC-17  
Summary: When Trish decides to go back to the WWE... she reclaims  
what's hers meaning way more than the title.

-------------------------------------------------------

"What's wrong baby? Candice asked Mickie who was lightly running her fingertips up and down her wine glass. She had been visibly dejected since they had left the locker room.

"Huh?" Mickie looked up at her girlfriend whose eyes were full of concern. Candice honestly wasn't as bad as she seemed on TV. In fact, she was a wonderful girlfriend who would have given the world to Mickie if it were at all possible and she was gorgeous which was an obvious plus but Mickie just couldn't get over Trish and now that Trish was back, she felt as if all of the feelings she had for the 7 time woman champion just rushed back into her in a less than kind manner.

All the time she had spent trying to forget about her ex blonde lover was obviously time wasted because upon seeing the blonde again, the feelings just came right back.

Mickie felt Candice's soft hand over hers. Candice's hands were so smooth and gentle, much softer than her own probably because of the lack of time Candice spent in the ring but still; the feeling of her hands was nice. Mickie sighed. Candice's hands, as soft and warm as they were, just weren't Trish's hands.

"Baby…" Candice paused to get Mickie's full attention before continuing to talk. "You have a title shot at backlash, you should be ecstatic not all depressed" She continued, her voice soft and soothing. Mickie sighed again.

"I know" she said, now taking Candice's hands into her own and stroking them. She loved Candice, she honestly did. Candice was the complete opposite of Trish. Where Trish was aggressive, Candice was gentle and vice versa. Mickie just couldn't decide which she liked better. Would she even have to decide? Would Trish even want her back? Mickie pondered on that question for a few seconds.

"Please baby… speak to me… tell me what's bothering you… maybe I can help." Candice pleaded her hands still within Mickie's larger ones. 'Baby', that was something Candice had called Mickie since they had started dating. It reminded her of when Trish used to call her 'babe'. Mickie turned Candice's hands over, taking time to stroke her palms. To most, it was hard to believe but Candice was usually the dominant one in their relationship. Mickie had absolutely no complaints about their relationship. Candice always took care of things and made sure she had everything and anything she needed or wanted.

Mickie turned Candice's hands once again, this time gently bring the hands to her lips and kissing each knuckle. Candice's hands were small, a lot smaller than Trish's whose hands were the same size as Mickie's. Candice seemed so fragile. Of course, she was a professional wrestler so fragile was the last word anyone would use to describe her.

Mickie forced a smile.

"I'm fine… just tired and sore" Mickie lied maintaining her smile. The waiter walked over to the table carrying their food. Mickie released Candice's hands, secretly grateful that the waiter had arrived. She knew Candice meant well but she welcomed the distraction from their conversation.

Mickie picked at her food, shuffling it around the plate. She could feel eyes on her; worried eyes that she knew belonged to her girlfriend.

"I'm just not feeling all that hungry…" Mickie said before Candice could ask. Candice nodded understandingly.

"Have I done something wrong?" Candice asked quietly looking down at her plate.

"NO… of course not… you're wonderful" Mickie said quickly. The last thing she wanted was Candice thinking that this was her fault. Mickie looked up at the girl who was avoiding eye contact. Mickie reached across the table lifting Candice's chin lightly so she could look into her eyes.

"You really are wonderful. I love you." Mickie said, leaning across the table to peck Candice lightly on her lips.

"I know…" Candice said softly. She did know that Mickie loved her; she also knew there was somebody that Mickie loved more.

They fell silent once again, Mickie picking at her food and Candice in deep though.

"Is this about Trish?" Candice asked breaking the silence.

TBC….

More to come soon if people comment :)


	4. Her decision isn't so final

Title: What's hers is hers part 4  
Pairing: Mickie/Trish; Mickie/Candice  
Disclaimer: I don't own them... any of them... and I'm not affiliated  
with the WWE in anyway AND... I'm not making money doing this... lol  
most people aren't even reading this...  
Rating: NC-17; well later on it will be NC-17  
Summary: When Trish decides to go back to the WWE... she reclaims  
what's hers meaning way more than the title.

-------------------------------------------------------

"Is this about Trish?" Candice asked breaking the silence.

"Trish? No… I'm just tired… why would you think this is about Trish?" Mickie lied, asking a question to avoid going back into silence. She knew if they did happen to fall back into silence then Candice would keep analyzing the situations until she was 100 percent sure that this was all about Trish.

"I don't know… it's just you've been acting…" Candice paused pondering on her words. "…different since we left the locker room" she continued.

Different was an understatement. The girl in front of her wasn't her usually bubbly, overly-ecstatic self.

"Just tired… that's all" Mickie lied once again felling the need to make her lie more believable. She was never particularly good at lying, especially to Candice.

"Come on" Candice said getting up from the table and leaving two hundred dollars to cover the bill. It was way more money than the bill actually added up to but Candice was always generous and that was something Mickie loved about her.

"Where are we going?" Mickie asked, quite nonchalantly. She wasn't really in the mood to go anywhere else.

"To the hotel… it's obvious you don't wanna be here so let's go" Candice answered. Mickie smiled. Candice was very understanding, that was yet another thing that she loved about her.

The ride to the hotel was virtually silent. The only sound that could be heard was the soft buzz of the radio which was so low the words or song were indistinctive and the quiet purr of the car's engine.

As soon as Mickie got into their hotel room she sighed. It was a cozy room with one large bed covered in comfy cotton sheets. The walls were painted a beige colour that reminded Mickie of a documentary she once watched about palaces in India. There was a medium sized television and a large glass door leading to a balcony from which one could view the lights of the illuminated city at night. There was also a door that led to a luxurious bathroom. In all, the room was pretty romantic and it reminded Mickie of her last night with Trish when they had spent the whole night just exploring each other's bodies. Mickie sighed again. This was all becoming too much for her to handle.

"I'm gonna go for a walk" Mickie said, dashing out of the hotel room before Candice could object or offer to go with her.

Mickie walked out into the cool evening air the scent of the near by beach's ocean reaching her nostrils immediately. She could remember her last night with Trish perfectly. She could almost feel Trish's hands and lips on her like she was right there with her.

This was insane, Trish had been back on the WWE roster for mere hours and she was already turning Mickie's life upside down. She didn't even know if Trish still wanted or if Trish would take her back. It shouldn't have even mattered if Trish wanted her anymore because she had Candice now.

Mickie paced outside the hotel; ignoring the odd looks she was receiving from people walking by. She was almost resolved in her decision; If Trish did in fact want her back, she would surly rush into her arms and act like she had never left. After all, Trish did usually get what she wanted and who was Mickie to change that.

Mickie walked back into the hotel lobby, inhaling heavily before opening the door to her hotel room.

"Candice?" Mickie called softly.

"I'm in here baby" Candice called back from the bathroom. Mickie walked into the bathroom to see Candice in a gold robe that was open just a tiny bit but enough to see that she was naked underneath. "I set you a bubble bath because you said you were sore earlier" Candice said pointing to the big bathtub filled with hot water and a lot of bubbles.

Mickie smiled. Maybe she wasn't so resolved in her decision. She just couldn't imagine leaving Candice.

TBC….

Read and review please… I like reviews!


	5. The plan

Title: What's hers is hers part 5  
Pairing: Mickie/Trish; Mickie/Candice  
Disclaimer: I don't own them... any of them... and I'm not affiliated  
with the WWE in anyway AND... I'm not making money doing this... lol  
most people aren't even reading this...  
Rating: NC-17; well later on it will be NC-17  
Summary: When Trish decides to go back to the WWE... she reclaims  
what's hers meaning way more than the title.

"How are you so sure she just won't drop go daddy girl on her ass and run back to you if you asked her to?" Victoria asked. She knew that Trish could be a little more than difficult sometimes. "You know… maybe if you ask her to choose… she'll choose you" Victoria continued, she wasn't even sure that Trish was listening to her.

Trish's brow furrowed in confusion. She didn't want to make Mickie choose because giving her the choice would leave a 50 percent chance that she didn't choose her. Besides, Mickie was acting strange since Trish had come back to the WWE. Yesterday, her first day back, Trish had asked Mickie if she had missed her and she didn't even answer. Earlier today when Trish had tried to approach her, she had left before Trish could even say one word. She was going out of her way to make sure that she and Trish were never in the same room at the same time and if they were in the same room then Mickie made sure Candice was with her, usually all over her like right at that moment.

"Does it look like she's gonna drop her ass anytime soon?" Trish asked looking over at Candice and Mickie on the other side of the locker room. Trish felt a deep pang of jealousy. Candice and Mickie were in a heated embrace. "I don't know what I was thinking… I honestly thought that when I came back that all would be the same and she'd be here waiting for me". Trish trailed off. "You know… even if she was with someone I wasn't expecting it to be Candice… I actually thought it'd be you…" She continued. Victoria coughed, almost choking on the water she was sipping at. Mickie really wasn't Victoria's type. In fact, the only two divas that Victoria would admit to having a crush on were Trish a long time ago and Candice. Of course, Trish knew about both crushes, after all, her and Victoria were truly friends at one point and both crushes were influential in getting Victoria to help her with her plan. Victoria always had a soft spot for Trish and Trish knew that when she asked her to help and Victoria's crush on Candice… well that would be instrumental later on when they began their plan.

"Are you ready for you matc-" Victoria cut off waiting for Trish's attention. "For goodness sake stop looking over there! Victoria said startling Trish.

"Do you see that?" Trish said ignoring Victoria's outburst. "It's like a live porn show or something" she said referring to Mickie and Candice who had begun making out.

"Oh please… it's no worse than what you two used to do" Victoria replied.

Trish jut couldn't look away. Those were supposed to be her hands under Mickie's shirt and her lips kissing a path from Mickie's jaw to her collarbone. It was supposed to be her body pressed passionately against Mickie's and her thigh place firmly between Mickie's legs.

Mickie knew Trish was watching her. Part of her wanted to tell Candice to stop just so she wouldn't have to imagine Trish's hurt eyes fixed on them but the other part of her was enjoying the sensations Candice was making her feel regardless of Trish watching. After all, it was Trish who thought they couldn't maintain a long distance relationship. It was Trish who had left her there. Was she really expecting Mickie not to move on?

Trish sighed. She vowed silently to herself that she would have Mickie once again and this time she wouldn't let her go. After all, Mickie couldn't have forgotten the love the shared and all the time they had spent together, feeling complete in the other's presence. She couldn't have forgotten that… Could she?

Instinct was telling Trish to just march over there and rip Candice off of her woman but she knew if she really wanted Mickie back then she would have to play smart and follow the plan as diabolical as it was.

Step 1: Pretend that she was only here to wrestle. That wouldn't be hard since Melina had already started a feud with her. Tonight Melina was supposedly going to make her "wish that she'd never have come back to the WWE". Of course tonight, Melina would find out that Victoria had turned on her to help Trish. Step one was simple enough.

Step 2: Remain friends with Mickie. Step two was becoming increasingly harder since Mickie was ignoring her but Trish was sure that within a week, they would be almost like best friends.

Step 3: Make Candice fall for somebody else. This was where Victoria played a crucial part. Trish knew how convincing Victoria could be so she wasn't worried about step 3.

Step 4: Make Candice leave Mickie. Once again, Trish trusted that Victoria could do step 4 with ease. Victoria was one of the most persuasive people she knew.

Step 5: Pick up Mickie's broken pieces. Of course, Mickie would be heart broken if Candice broke up with her thus Trish would swoop in a put her heart back together and Mickie would be in her arms once again.

Trish went over the steps of the plan in her head. It was a good plan. There was no way it could backfire… could it?

"Trish and Victoria… you're on in 5" one of the WWE workers shouted through the door. He had walked in on many naked divas in his time and gotten slapped and beaten for it so he usually just shouted without opening the door.

Trish looked over to Candice and Mickie once more. She hoped the plan wouldn't fail.

TBC…. Please read and review.


	6. Hugs

Title: What's hers is hers part 6  
Pairing: Mickie/Trish; Mickie/Candice; Candice/Victoria  
Disclaimer: I don't own them... any of them... and I'm not affiliated  
with the WWE in anyway AND... I'm not making money doing this... lol  
most people aren't even reading this...  
Rating: NC-17; well later on it will be NC-17  
Summary: When Trish decides to go back to the WWE... she reclaims  
what's hers meaning way more than the title.

--------------------------------------------------------

"You do know that Mickie is number one contender right? Victoria asked. Trish had just beaten Melina by pin fall angering Melina. What had angered Melina even more was she had found out that Victoria had turned on her.

"Yeah, I know… what's your point? Trish asked curiously.

"Well… if Mickie wins backlash and you become the number one contender then you'll have to face her for the title. Victoria said matter-of-factly.

Trish pondered on that thought. It was true; there was a huge chance of her having to face Mickie for the title.

"Well… I can take her" Trish said confidently. She had proven in the past that she could handle Mickie in the ring; after all they did have that huge feud before they started dating.

"I know you can take her but…" Victoria paused, smiling wickedly "Can you take _it_? She continued.

"What?" Trish asked, honestly confused.

"You know… _it_" Victoria said teasingly; she enjoyed messing with Trish.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Trish asked eyeing Victoria suspiciously.

"_It_… you know… with her…" Victoria said. She stepped closer to Trish, almost like she was going to whisper the world's greatest and most kept secret. "_It_… her sweaty body pressed up against yours… accidental intimate touches… _NOT _so accidental intimate touches in very intimate places…" Victoria's voice was low and husky and her hot breath made Trish shiver slightly. "Her panting, her chest heaving, pressed up against the turn buckle as you wrap your legs around her neck, she grunts and it almost sounds like a moan in the heat of the moment." Victoria stopped smiling widely at Trish's reaction. Trish's face was slightly flushed and her legs crossed tightly. "But… you can handle _it_!" Victoria said seductively walking away from Trish.

"That was NOT funny!" Trish called after the laughing retreating form. Trish shook her head lightly. Who knew wrestling could be so… erotic? Trish closed her eyes thinking about all Victoria had said. She could handle it… right?

"Nice match"

Trish turned her head to the source of the compliment which had startled her out of her thoughts. The girl had her back turned to her.

"Thanks" Trish replied to Mickie. "I thought you were mad at me" She added softly.

Mickie turned to look at the older woman but immediately regretted it. There was something about Trish's demeanor that seemed sexual and inviting. Mickie pushed that thought from her mind attempting to concentrate on their conversation. She had mentally decided earlier that day that she couldn't ignore Trish forever and she definitely didn't want Trish as an enemy so she had to try to be friends and only friends with her. That meant she had to ignore the sexual flashes of her and Trish together.

"Why would I be mad at you?" Mickie asked busying herself by cleaning out her locker.

"It's just that you've been sort of reluctant to speak to me lately" Trish said.

Mickie turned to her, once again regretting the decision instantly. She realized that Trish was sitting on a table, her hands clutching onto the edge of the table. She was leaning forward slightly, showing much of her cleavage that was barely constrained by her bra and shirt.

"It's not you… I've just had a lot on my mind" Mickie said tearing her eyes away from the older woman's chest. Trish nodded sympathetically.

"The title?" Trish asked. She had caught Mickie staring at her chest and smiled internally. She played innocent, shifting subtly but enough to give Mickie a better view down her shirt. Of course, teasing Mickie wasn't part of the plan… but it was fun.

"The title?" Oh! Right… yeah… the title… t-that's what had been on my mind" Mickie said slightly stuttering. She wasn't usually nervous but Trish could make anybody lose their composure.

"So you and Candice huh?" Trish asked scoping out the stability of their relationship.

"Yep…" Mickie said nodding.

"She's pretty." Trish said nodding. She was expecting more than a simple 'yep' from Mickie but she didn't want the conversation to become awkward.

"Yeah… she is…" Mickie agreed. After all, it was true. Candice was definitely 'pretty' and some. She was beautiful, sexy, cute, the whole package.

"Does she treat you right?" Trish asked in a protective big brother kind of way.

"Yea… she does" Mickie agreed. Once again it was true. Candice did treat Mickie like a princess but that didn't stop the screaming in Mickie's head that was telling her to run at Trish and kiss her all over.

"That's great" Trish said forcing a smile. She almost felt bad for plotting Candice's downfall but now definitely wasn't the time for her conscience to betray her especially since step 2 was beginning to seem a lot easier.

"So, what's up with you and Victoria?" Mickie asked. She was curious as to why the two former enemies were so close all of a sudden.

"I've just gotten back into this business and Victoria is the last person I need as an enemy… and you know her, if you're not with her then you're against her" Trish lied.

"That is true" Mickie agreed. She chuckled a little.

What?" Trish asked suspiciously.

"I guess you're a heel now" Mickie said laughing harder. Trish looked at her puzzled. "It's funny because you've been a face for so long… I remember the last time you turned heel" Mickie said laughing.

Trish now chuckled too.

"Well… I have had my rounds as a heel" Trish said.

"I've always thought you were really sexy as a heel" Mickie admitted quietly. Trish laughed.

"Make no mistake… Good will overcome evil!" Mickie said using her best super-hero voice. Trish laughed again causing Mickie to laugh. She missed hanging out with Mickie. She missed all the time they had just laughing and enjoying each other's company and holding each other.

"I've missed you Trish Stratus!" Mickie said when the laughing had subdued. She really did miss Trish… a lot especially the times when they would spend hours doing stupid little things like laughing at each other's corny jokes and having food fights. As fun as Candice was, she and Mickie just didn't have times like that.

"I've missed you too Mickie James" Trish said. "Now come over here and give me a hug" Trish said opening her arms for Mickie. Mickie rushed into Trish's arms. She inhaled deeply, savoring the smell of Trish. Her hair always smelled of strawberries while her skin smelled of vanilla. Her arms were strong, warm and protecting and her body just felt so… right. Mickie sighed inaudibly. She missed Trish's hugs.

TBC….


	7. It will feel right again, RIGHT?

Title: What's hers is hers part 7  
Pairing: Mickie/Trish; Mickie/Candice; Candice/Victoria  
Disclaimer: I don't own them... any of them... and I'm not affiliated  
with the WWE in anyway AND... I'm not making money doing this... lol  
most people aren't even reading this...  
Rating: NC-17; well later on it will be NC-17  
Summary: When Trish decides to go back to the WWE... she reclaims  
what's hers meaning way more than the title. **WARNING: THERE IS NC-17 MATERIAL IN THIS CHAPTER**

**-------------------------------------------------- **

Mickie moaned, her chest heaving with every breath she took. She closed her eyes tightly, her hands clutching onto the sheets beneath her. Slick digits gently pumped in and out of her most intimate area going deeper with every thrust and curling, deftly massaging her g-spot before withdrawing and starting the process over. Nimble fingers caressed her thigh while a dexterous tongue darted back and forth across her swollen clit. Mickie's hips rose to meet every thrust, drawing the two slender digits further inside her.

"Oh--My--God" Mickie muttered, biting her lower lip to try to restrain from moaning too loudly. She opened her eyes looking at the blonde between her legs whose eyes met her with a sultry stare.

"Mickie… MICKIE!!" Mickie opened her eyes, instantly meting the worried stare of her girlfriend. "You were having a bad dream baby…" Candice said lightly running her fingers over Mickie's cheek. "Are you okay?" Candice asked, feeling Mickie's head for any signs of fever or sickness. Mickie nodded. "I'm gonna go get you some water, okay?" Candice said receiving another nod from Mickie in response.

Mickie buried her head in her pillow waiting for Candice to return. That was definitely Trish in her dream doing some definitely more than friendly things to her. Mickie exhaled. This was a lot harder than it seemed.

Candice returned with a glass of cold water handing it to her girlfriend.

"Are you sure you're okay? She asked worriedly.

"I'm fine…" Mickie said smiling weakly at her girlfriend and sipping the glass of water. "Just a bad dream" Mickie assured her. Mickie put the glass down on her bedside table and gave Candice a quick peck on her lips. She hated when Candice looked at her worried like that. "I love you" Mickie said. She wondered if she was truly saying it because she meant it or because she needed to reassure herself of it. "I'm fine now… come back to bed…" Mickie said patting the empty side of the bed. Candice obliged shutting off the lamp she had turned on and returning to her side of the bed.

Candice kissed Mickie on her forehead, wrapping her arm around her lover. Mickie sighed inhaling the scent of Candice. She smelled of expensive perfume. It was a gentle scent but still much different from how Trish smelled. Mickie snuggled into Candice's body resting her head gently on Candice's shoulder. She sighed unable to settle back into sleep. She maneuvered herself placing a gentle kiss on Candice's shoulder blade and then one of her collarbone and another on the exposed skin of her breast. She began planting soft kiss all over Candice's neck.

"Mick… what are you do—"

"Shhh" Mickie cut her off brining their lips together in what was at first a dry kiss. Mickie deepened the kiss resting her body upon Candice's.

It was a bit uncharacteristic of Mickie to take the lead during their love-making and she could feel Candice fighting for dominance beneath her. Candice's hands began to roam over Mickie's body taking control of the situation but Mickie grabbed them and pinned them above her head letting Candice know full well of her intentions. Mickie reattached their lips forcefully running her tongue over Candice's bottom lip. Candice parted her lips greeting Mickie's tongue with the tip of her own. Mickie moaned into the kiss. That was one thing Trish and Candice had in common, they were both very unpredictable when it came to love-making.

Mickie released Candice's hands silently warning her not to move them, a request to which Candice silently agreed, keeping her hands placed above her head even after Mickie had released them. Mickie kissed a path down Candice's neck, every now and then darting her tongue out to taste the flesh. She knew Candice's body… She liked Candice's body… she knew how to please it… She was 100 satisfied with Candice's body until Trish had returned. She unclasped Candice's lacy black bra wondering for a few seconds if it was a new bra. Candice relaxed her arms placing them at her sides as Mickie slowly slid her bra straps down her shoulders, tossing it aimlessly over her shoulder once the bra was completely off. She kissed around the flesh of Candice's nipples before taking one into her mouth, nipping at the small bud. Candice gasped at the sudden contact. Mickie continued nipping and occasionally biting at the bud before moving to the next nipple and doing the same. She knew what Candice liked and what she didn't. She knew the difference between her moans of approval and her whimpers of anticipation.

She continued kissing a path down Candice's abdomen feeling Candice's body writhe beneath her fingers and lips. She slid her hands down Candice's sides feeling the warmth of her smooth skin.

She could remember the first time she and Candice made love. It felt right then because Trish was gone and she didn't think she'd ever be back. Why couldn't it feel right at that moment? Why couldn't it feel like she and Candice were meant to be?

She continued her path reaching Candice's panties. They matched the bra that Mickie had thrown somewhere. Mickie slowly removed the underwear, tossing them over her shoulder as well. She kissed Candice's inner thighs receiving a stifled moan from her lover. Mickie couldn't help but think that she really didn't deserve Candice. Not one bit. Candice was sweet, caring, beautiful, charming, everything anybody could ever want in a lover but Mickie was just deeply in love with somebody else. Somebody she wasn't even sure still wanted her. Candice deserved someone who could give her the attention she needed. Someone who could devote all of themselves to her and treat her like the goddess she was.

Mickie slowly inserted a finger into Candice's opening causing her to moan. She wanted to concentrate on pleasuring Candice. She thought pleasuring Candice would _actually_ make her concentrate on Candice but Trish was still on her mind. She inserted another finger thrusting them in and out of Candice's womanhood. Wetness coaxed her fingers as she continued her penetration. Candice's hips bucked forward matching the rhythm of each and every thrust. She wanted to make Candice feel good. She wanted to make Candice feel loved and wanted. She wanted to forget about Trish and give Candice all the love and attention she deserved. She truly wanted Candice. She wanted to make it work; she wanted to make it feel like they were meant to be.

Mickie picked up her pace planting soft kisses on the flesh above her fingers. Candice panted, clutching onto the bed sheets as ecstasy washed over her. She felt Mickie withdraw her fingers and crawl up next to her resuming their previous position, with her head resting on Candice's shoulder. Candice ran her hands through Mickie's hair.

"I love you…" Mickie said for the second time for that night. She really didn't know if she was saying it because she meant it or because she felt she had to say it to believe it. She hoped it was because she meant it.

"I love you too baby…" Candice said still running her fingers soothingly through Mickie hair. She knew something wasn't quite right with her girlfriend but decided it would be best to press that issue another time.

Candice drifted off into sleep, her arms wrapped protectively around Mickie's waste. Mickie sighed, still unable to sleep. She just couldn't wrap her head around the whole situation. Why all of a sudden it just didn't feel right anymore. She loved Candice's body, the way it felt, the way it moved, and the way it smelled; she loved Candice's mind, their conversation, and their relationship but why couldn't it just feel right? She had to make it feel right. She was determined to make it feel right again.

TBC….

Read and **REVIEW!** Please! Review… come on… I don't have many reviews.


	8. She's good!

Title: What's hers is hers part 8  
Pairing: Mickie/Trish; Mickie/Candice; Candice/Victoria  
Disclaimer: I don't own them... any of them... and I'm not affiliated  
with the WWE in anyway AND... I'm not making money doing this... lol  
most people aren't even reading this...  
Rating: NC-17; well later on it will be NC-17  
Summary: When Trish decides to go back to the WWE... she reclaims  
what's hers meaning way more than the title.

-------------------------------------------------

"Candice"

Candice spun around at the utterance of her name.

"Ermm… Hey" Candice greeted Victoria who had called her name. Candice and Victoria weren't exactly 'friends' anymore but it would have seemed rude not to answer.

"I know I haven't been very…" Victoria paused for a second finding the right word "_Nice_… to you lately" She continued; Candice resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the utterance of that statement, Victoria noticed but continued anyway. "And I'm sorry for that" That had caught Candice's attention. She had never heard Victoria apologize to anyone. "And I wanna start over… you know… let by-gones be by-gones. What'd you say?" Victoria asked.

Candice thought it over for a few seconds. Victoria did seem genuine in her apology and one less rival couldn't hurt.

"I'd like that" Candice agreed. Victoria flashed an exotic 100- watt grin.

"That's great… you won't regret it!" Victoria said still smiling. She was so good at this. No wonder Trish had chosen her to do this.

"I hope I won't…" Candice said almost threateningly. Victoria resisted the urge to laugh. She had never really seen a 'threatening' side of Candice before. She liked it though.

"Anywho… So Trish and I are having a movie night in our hotel room tonight… why don't you and Mickie join us?" Victoria said still smiling.

"ermm… We wouldn't want to impose…" Candice said hesitantly. They had just agreed to let by-gones be by-gones, it was kind of quick to be having a friendly movie night.

"Nonsense… you'd be doing me a favour… Lord knows I don't wanna spend my whole night with a blonde" Victoria said. She knew poking a bit of fun at Trish would convince Candice quicker.

Candice smiled; she had always enjoyed Victoria's humor.

"Ermmm…" Candice thought about it for a second. What was the worst that could happen? "Alright… I'll ask Mickie if she wants to go" Candice agreed. Mickie was acting slightly strange lately; maybe some social time and a good movie would help her.

"Well… its room 504… just… you know drop by" Victoria said.

"Alright" Candice said turning her back to leave the locker room.

"Candice" Victoria called her once more.

"Yeah?" Candice asked turning around to face Victoria.

"I'm glad you're considering this friend thing" Victoria said. Candice nodded departing the locker room.

Victoria smiled widely… Yep… she was good!

TBC... please read and review... please! I ain't too proud to beg!


	9. I know why I chose you!

Title: What's hers is hers part 9  
Pairing: Mickie/Trish; Mickie/Candice; Candice/Victoria  
Disclaimer: I don't own them... any of them... and I'm not affiliated  
with the WWE in anyway AND... I'm not making money doing this... lol  
most people aren't even reading this...  
Rating: NC-17; well later on it will be NC-17  
Summary: When Trish decides to go back to the WWE... she reclaims  
what's hers meaning way more than the title. **Backlash spoilers.**

**--------------------------------------- **

"I had a shot at the title and I lost it!" Mickie moped. She could have won. She should have won but she didn't win.

"You fought well" Candice sympathized.

"I got pinned on a reverse DDT… not my idea of fighting well" Mickie said.

"Well… no use moping around… you'll get her next time! Until then, why not accept Victoria's invitation?" Candice asked.

Mickie pondered on the thought. She wasn't so sure about it. Number one, she didn't trust Victoria as far as she could throw her and honestly, she didn't think she could throw her at all and number two, being close to Trish proved not to be the best thing for her last time.

"It will be fun" Candice encouraged. It was true; movie nights were always fun especially with Trish. It was always like a girly sleepover; a time to eat junk food, watch movies, talk about complete nonsense; maybe it was just the thing Mickie needed to get her mind off of the title. Mickie sighed.

"Alright… I go" She succumbed. Candice smiled.

"I'll go get changed" Candice said retreating to the bathroom. Mickie grabbed a pair of jeans and a shirt from her suitcase and put them on quickly.

"I love those jeans on you" Candice said coming out of the bathroom. Mickie looked down at her jeans; Trish used to love when she wore them too.

-------------------------

"Yep…" Victoria said absent-mindedly. She was reading the new WWE magazine and not paying attention to Trish at all. Trish was deciding what to wear and had come out of the bath room 6 times wearing 6 different outfits each time, none of which Victoria had actually looked at. Instead she had just answered "yep", "mhmm", "looks hot" and things like that to most of Trish's questions.

"Victoria!!" Trish said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Trish… you can wear a paper bag and look…" Victoria paused, slowly rolling up the magazine. "Whoa!" she said, finally looking at Trish. Trish was wearing a white tank top which ended just below her belly button with a black bra underneath and a pair of khaki pants that ended right at her ankle. Victoria suddenly regretted having not looked at Trish's prior 6 outfits. If they looked half as hot as her current one then Victoria may have had some fun. The door knocked, shaking Victoria out of her thoughts.

"Act natural" Victoria instructed "Any by natural I mean act like you are not attempting to wreck their relationship" she added, walking out of the bedroom and into the television room where she had already got the DVD player set up and had already set out a variety of junk food and some light alcohol, almost alcohol-less alcohol. Getting them drunk wouldn't have been the smartest of ideas.

They were in the biggest suite in the hotel thanks to Trish. It contained a television room, a bedroom with two large beds, a bathroom and even a small kitchen, plenty of space for a small get together.

Victoria exhaled, putting on a friendly smile before opening the door.

"Hey guys" Victoria greeted the two women. She stepped aside allowing both girls to enter. She felt a tad bit bad for Mickie, not because she lost her chance for a title but because both Candice and Trish were dressed in a way that ensured that Mickie would not be watching the movie.

"Hey" Trish said walking out of the bedroom. She had put her hair up messily in a way that said 'I am not impressing anyone… I am naturally sexy'. She was playing it smooth by greeting them as a whole. She looked at Mickie and unconsciously licked her lips. She loved when Mickie wore those jeans. In fact, she had practically torn those jeans off of her in the heat of the moment many times before.

Victoria shook her head lightly. She should have mentioned that act natural also meant not acting like she wanted to have sex with her in the middle of the room.

After a bit of pointless chatter, the four girls settled down and began to watch the movie. Everything seemed to be going well until a scene in the movie lead to a discussion about first kisses.

"My first kiss was in like second grade with a boy named Peter. I was playing outside and he just came up to me and kissed me and I was sure I'd spend the rest of my life with him… then two days later he went and did the same thing to Kayla Sanders... Broke my poor little seven year old heart" Victoria told the story of her first kiss using her best pouting face, Trish burst out laughing only to have a chip threw at her by Victoria.

"So not funny… How about you blondie… Let's hear about your first kiss"

Trish smiled.

"Fine… well mine was when I was in 11th grade with my first boyfriend. It kinda just happened when we were studying" Trish said.

"You're first kiss was in high school?!?" Victoria asked incredulously.

"Yep" Trish stated simply.

"No way…" Victoria said. She was having a hard time believing that someone as beautiful as Trish Stratus hadn't been kissed until high school.

"My first kiss was in high school too" Candice said. The girls looked at Candice urging her to continue. "It was in my sophomore year and it was with my best friend's older brother" She finished.

"Wow… you guys make me feel like a whore" Victoria said referring to the huge age difference between their first kisses.

"How about you Mickie… When was your first kiss?" Victoria asked.

"Ermmm…" Mickie hesitated. "My first kiss was ermm… with Trish" Mickie said. She spoke fast but her words were understood.

"Wow…I was your first kiss?" Trish asked quietly.

"Yeah…" Mickie said, averting her eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Trish asked.

"It never came up…" Mickie answered. Candice's grip on Mickie's hand tightened a bit and Trish noticed this. They soon settled back into the movie but Trish couldn't seem to concentrate. She kept thinking about the way Candice was touching her woman.

"Excuse me for a second…" Trish said, getting up and retreating to the kitchen. Victoria waited for a few seconds and followed suit to see what Trish was up to although she had an idea what it was about.

"As funny as it would be to see you go back in there and tear Candice's skinny ass apart… I wouldn't advise you to do that" She said, startling Trish who had her back turned.

"You scared me" Trish said, turning to face Victoria. Victoria smiled slightly.

"Here" She said pulling the sleeve on her shirt up and hitting her arm. "Take a free shot… it'll make you feel better" Victoria said.

"I won't hit you" Trish said.

"Well I offe- OWW!" Victoria said a fist connected with her bicep. "I thought you said you weren't going to hit me!!" She said looking at Trish incredulously.

"I changed my mind…" Trish said matter-of-factly. It actually did make her feel better. The way Candice was touching Mickie made her feel angry, sick to her stomach, annoyed and a bunch of other feelings she couldn't analyze. The thought that when they were in their hotel room together, they did a lot more than just hold hands, crept into Trish's mind and made her really want to tear Candice apart but she wouldn't, she couldn't… Candice didn't do anything to her. She'd have to get Mickie back the fair way; well the not so fair but nonviolent way.

"You are a strange creature Trish" Victoria said chuckling indecisive on whether to be angry at Trish's assault or laugh at it; she chose the latter. "Now get back in there before Mickie like comes and tears me apart thinking I'm sleeping with you or something…" Victoria said smiling. Trish rolled her eyes. Would Mickie really do that for her?

The girls went back into the television room and began chattering again, not really paying attention to the movie. The conversation drifted to the subject of Mickie's lost title shot.

"Trust me… we all know how it feels to be so close to that title and let it slip through our fingers" Trish said comforting Mickie on her loss. She of all people knew how that felt and even Victoria had been there many times. The only one in the room who really hadn't been there much at all was Candice.

"Yeah… well Candice and I have a tag team match against Melina and whoever she chose to be her partner on RAW coming up soon" Mickie said. "I'm sure I'll get her then" She added.

"Yep and I'll help you get her" Candice said, placing a kiss on Mickie's cheek. Trish resisted rolling her eyes.

"You are getting better in the ring… I'll admit that" Victoria said speaking to Candice "But I think you need that extra push to compete equally with the likes of Trish and I here and even with Mickie for that fact" She says choosing her words carefully as not to offend. Her object was not to offend this time; this was all part of the plan.

"I know" Candice said. She did know she wasn't the best in the ring but she'd try to get better.

"I think I can give you that extra push" Victoria says. "You know like back in the old Vince's Devils days… what do you say… how about a little training session… just you and me after RAW on Mondays" Victoria said. Candice thought about it for a second. Victoria was a great wrestler. Maybe this was just the push she needed to make her name for herself in this business.

"You've got yourself a deal" Candice agreed.

The night soon ended and Mickie and Candice retreated to their hotel room. Trish smiled once they were gone. Victoria had demonstrated exactly why she had chosen her to help her with this plan.

TBC…. Please read and review... please :-)


	10. Interesting Night!

Title: What's hers is hers part 10  
Pairing: Mickie/Trish; Mickie/Candice; Candice/Victoria  
Disclaimer: I don't own them... any of them... and I'm not affiliated  
with the WWE in anyway AND... I'm not making money doing this... lol  
most people aren't even reading this...  
Rating: NC-17; well later on it will be NC-17  
Summary: When Trish decides to go back to the WWE... she reclaims  
what's hers meaning way more than the title.

--------------------------------------------------

Victoria extended her hand to Candice who took it as Victoria pulled her back to her feet.

"This time try to counter not block. I'm stronger than you so if you attempt to block me, you may just end up going down with more force than originally intended, alright?" Victoria instructed.

Candice nodded. She liked working with Victoria. When she trained with her, she actually felt like she was improving.

Victoria Irish whipped Candice into the rope getting ready to closeline her like she had did before but this time Candice ducked ending up behind Victoria instead.

Victoria smiled.

"I'm impressed" She said turning to face Candice. She had half expected the girl to end up on the mat again. "Alright… let's work on your grapple. I've seen you wrestle and you make it way to easy to counter your moves" Victoria stated. "Face me" She instructed. Candice did as she was told and faced Victoria. Victoria placed her hands on Candice's shoulders, first letting her fingers trail down the younger girl's neck. Candice shivered a little. "Okay. Grab me" Victoria said.

The girls were incredibly close and became even closer as Candice placed her hands on Victoria's shoulders. Victoria smiled; she knew she was she having an effect on the younger diva.

"Now…" She spoke in a low, seductive voice. They locked eyes and Candice became aware of how dangerously close Victoria's lips were to hers. "I…" Victoria paused after ever word, letting them sink in slowly. "Can… do… this" Victoria said pushing the girl to the ground in one swift movement. She could have kissed her and the girl probably would have let her but that would have been too easy and Victoria didn't like easy. She wanted a challenge. Candice would fall for her; of course, it was part of the plan, but not so soon. She didn't want her to just fall for her. She wanted her to fall head over heels in love with her. She knew she had to play her cards right. She had to play more than the seductive card; she also had to play the sweet card, the caring card, and ultimately the 'I'm better than your girlfriend' card. Luckily, she was good at cards.

She extended her hand, pulling Candice up once again.

"I think that I've gotten you on your back enough times for one day… How about I treat you to a drink?" Victoria asked, hoping she'd say yes because if things were going as planned then Trish would be hanging out with Mickie right now and there was no need interrupting that. After all, every girl needs some quality time with her ex who is plotting her relationship's downfall.

Candice thought about it for a few seconds. Mickie did say she was going to go shopping so there was no use going back to the hotel to be alone.

"That sounds great" Candice said.

"Alright; I'm gonna go shower and change and I'll meet you by my car in like half an hour?" Victoria said.

"Great… Sounds good" Candice agreed, she also needed to shower and change.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"So seriously… why did you tell me that I was your first kiss?" Trish questioned. She and Mickie had done some friendly shopping and now they were hanging out in Trish hotel room playing Smackdown VS. RAW 2007 on the PS2.

"I didn't want to seem like a dork…" Mickie said, smiling as her character in the game executed a perfect 'Mick-kick' on Trish's character,

"I wouldn't think you were a dork…" Trish said momentarily pausing the game to look at Mickie. "I could never think you were a dork. She continued. "A goofball at times, definitely, but not a dork" She said chuckling. They were looking into each other's eyes and both were overcome with the sudden urge to kiss the other. Mickie wanted to say something but was afraid her voice would fail her. She felt as if her heart was expanding. Trish leaned forward and Mickie felt as if she was going to faint. Her breath quickened as Trish neared. She was sure that she was soon to feel the wonderful feeling of Trish's soft lips pressed against hers once again.

Trish pressed her lips against Mickie cheek and quickly drew back before she was tempted to do more. She un-paused the game beginning to play again although it took a few seconds for the stunned Mickie to begin playing again. Part of her had desperately wanted Trish to kiss her

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Candice leaned against Victoria's rental car. She was a little freak with what had happened during their training. Had Victoria really almost kissed her? Had she really wanted Victoria to kiss her? She didn't know how she felt exactly. It was strange.

The car alarm beeped twice startling her and of course, there was Victoria approaching the vehicle grinning, happy because she had frightened the girl.

Candice rolled her eyes. Victoria was the only person she knew that got that happy after making someone almost jump out of their skin. Candice found it cute how immature she could be.

Candice got into the passenger seat. Victoria entered the car and drove to a near by bar, both girls engaging in small talk about weather and music.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I want a rematch…" Trish said pouting after losing the game. Mickie chuckled. Pouting Trish always made her laugh.

"You're cute when you pout" Mickie said. It had slipped off of her lips before she could stop it. That was something that happened a lot when she was around Trish. She always felt the need to tell her how cute and sexy and beautiful she was.

"Cute enough to get my rematch?" She asked intensifying her pout. Mickie giggled even more.

"Not quite" She said teasingly. Trish changed her tactics, fiddling with the lace of her low cut shirt and leaning forward sexily.

"How about now?" She asked seductively. Mickie laughed out loud.

"Hmmm…" Mickie pretended to think about it. "Are you offering me sexual favors for a rematch Ms. Stratus?" Mickie asked playfully raising her eyebrows.

"Maybe…" Trish said suggestively. Mickie laughed. They had always messed around like that when they were together. She missed it so much. It felt good being playful and fun with Trish again. It almost felt like they were together again; as if nothing had changed.

"Well… I say you've got yourself a rematch!" She said laughing. She had missed this so much.

--------------------------------------------------------------

I'll have a beer" Victoria said to the middle aged bald bartender.

The bar was small. There was a couple in the corner dancing to the soft hum of the stereo and a few guys in the corner playing darts. All and all, it was a good place to just talk.

The bartender nodded, waiting for Candice's order.

"The same" Candice said.

The bartender shuffled away to get their drinks.

"You don't strike me a beer drinking kinda girl" Victoria said, facing Candice.

"You don't know that much about me…" Candice said simply. It was true, even when they were 'friend' or something of the sort; Candice never really shared any personal details.

"That's fair enough… so tell me some things about you" Victoria said; it almost sounded like a challenge.

The bartender came down and place two beers in front of them, Victoria grabbed some money from her pocket and placed in on the counter before picking up her beet and moving over to a small secluded booth. Candice followed sitting across from Victoria.

"So start" Victoria urged, taking a sip of her beer. Candice traced the top of her beer bottle.

"Hi… I'm Candice Michelle..." She said playfully. Victoria smiled.

"Well… she has a sense of humor… see I learned something new already" Victoria said still smiling. "But seriously… I wanna get to know Candice Michelle" She said.

"Well… what is it you wanna know?" Candice asked. Victoria leaned in closer.

"Everything" She said, lowering her voice. Her tone made Candice shiver slightly.

They talked for a long while, laughing and enjoying each other's presence, much to Victoria's surprise; part of her still wanted to believe that Candice was just another bonehead. Candice had proven her wrong by being a pretty interesting person to talk to.

Their conversation had lead to a discussion about relationships and sexuality.

"So how did you and Mickie happen?" Victoria asked, she was curious to know the answer to this question.

"It just kinda happened. We were friend one minute… and lovers the next" Candice answered. Victoria nodded. She didn't want to press into that subject any longer, so she decided to let Candice lead the conversation.

"So… tell me… why is Victoria still single?" Candice asked, sipping her beer. That was her second beer of the night. Victoria was on her third.

Victoria chuckled at the question.

"I just haven't met the right person…" She answered honestly.

"Fair enough…" Candice said.

Victoria looked down at her watch and found it was nearing 1 AM. They couldn't have been talking for that long, could they? She scanned the bar and realized that except for the bartender, they were alone. Her eyes found a clock and it was indeed almost 1.

"Wow… it's late… I should get you back to your hotel before you girlfriend kills me for keeping you out so late!" Victoria said; this made Candice chuckle. They gathered their things and exited the bar.

"I'll walk you to your room" Victoria said as they entered the hotel lobby. "Since it's on the way to mine…" She added feeling a need to explain why she would do such a thing. They walked slowly until they reached Candice's hotel door. Candice dug through her pocket finding the card for her door.

"I had fun" She said facing Victoria.

"Me too" Victoria said, honestly. She really wasn't expecting to have had as much fun as she did. "Well… I'll see you tomorrow" She said as Candice turned to open her door. For some odd reason she felt like she was on a first date.

"Yeah" Candice whispered, not wanting to wake Mickie. Victoria nodded, turning to walk to her room. That was an interesting night...

TBC… read and review please! Pretty please!


	11. That wasn't the plan was it?

Title: What's hers is hers part 11  
Pairing: Mickie/Trish; Mickie/Candice; Candice/Victoria  
Disclaimer: I don't own them... any of them... and I'm not affiliated  
with the WWE in anyway AND... I'm not making money doing this... lol  
most people aren't even reading this...  
Rating: NC-17; well later on it will be NC-17  
Summary: When Trish decides to go back to the WWE... she reclaims  
what's hers meaning way more than the title.

------------------------------------

Victoria laughed shoving Candice playfully. She had been spending the past month hanging out with the younger diva almost everyday and she was really enjoying it. Part of her actually felt like she was falling for her but the other part was totally content with just liking her because of her physical appearance and that part was mad at the other part for thinking that she could actually be falling for Candice; after all, this was all just a plan. A plan to get Mickie back to Trish and Trish was getting restless. It had been a month and Candice was still with Mickie. It was time to push the plan into high gear and get it over with. Falling for Candice was definitely not part of the plan.

Candice giggled; a sound that Victoria had grown to love. RAW had almost come to an end for the night and she and Victoria were talking about some of the ridiculous things that had gone on. They were walking to the locker room and their arms were brushing slightly with each step they took. Victoria couldn't help but think tonight was the night. She would kiss her tonight and the plan would progress. She looked down at their fingers that had brushed once again and could help but wonder if she was excited because the plan was in full effect or because she might have the chance to kiss her today.

-------------------------------------

Trish sighed. She didn't know how much longer she could take this. It was like she had Mickie but she didn't. She joked with Mickie, shopped but Mickie, talked with Mickie, just like old times but every time she went to lean in to kiss Mickie, she had to remind herself that Mickie was not hers. She was rethinking the plan… maybe the original 'go rip Candice apart' plan would have worked better.

"Hey Trish… I have something for you" Mickie said walking into the locker room with a little box in her hand.

"What is it?" Trish asked curiously.

"Close you eyes" Mickie instructed. Trish did as she was told. Mickie walked up behind her, opened the box and took out a silver necklace that said the word "Stratusfaction". Mickie put the necklace on Trish and then ushered her in front of a mirror. "Alright… open them" Mickie said.

Trish opened her eyes. She traced the necklace with her fingers.

"Oh My God. It's beautiful… I can't take this Mick" Trish said, turning away from the mirror to face Mickie.

"Of course you can… it's a gift" Mickie said.

"You're so sweet" Trish said enveloping Mickie in a hug. Mickie inhaled the familiar scent of Trish not wanting to let go. She loved having Trish in her arms.

"Trish?" Mickie said softly.

"Yeah? Trish asked, breaking the embrace to look Mickie in the eye.

"I love you…" There she went again; saying things before she could think about them. The three words that she was trying her hardest to repress for the past month. The three words that she was supposed to be saying to Candice not to Trish. The three words that she finally thought had meant something when uttered to Candice.

She had worked on her relationship was Candice over the past month and she finally thought it would work. It was working. She was managing to keep Trish as just a friend. It was a difficult task but she could do it. She had proven she could do it over the past month.

Trish reached up and brushed a stray hair from Mickie face carefully tucking it behind her ear. Mickie's heart beat quickened as Trish's hand lingered on her skin, carefully trailing down Mickie neck and up to her cheek. Mickie missed the feeling of those hands. They felt the same as she remembered, soft, smooth, safe. She looked into Trish's deep brown eyes.

"Mickie… I…" Trish began but cut off. Her finger traced Mickie's lips. Mickie's heart beat kept getting faster. She was afraid she was going to die. What was Trish going to say? Was she going to tell her she just didn't feel the same anymore? Mickie opened her mouth to ask her but before she could, soft lips pressed against hers in a sensual kiss. Mickie felt as if she couldn't breathe. This was Trish… kissing her… again. She couldn't believe it. It had to be another dream.

Trish ran her tongue over Mickie bottom lip and Mickie was sure this wasn't a dream. She parted her lips allowing Trish entrance as the tip of Trish's tongue touched hers. She moaned into the kiss, bringing one of her hands to cup Trish's face and the other one to rest on Trish's hip. She couldn't believe that she was kissing Trish and how right it felt.

"Maybe we co…" Candice cut off walking into the locker room with Victoria at her side. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. She quickly ran out of the locker room. She couldn't think straight; couldn't see straight; couldn't even run straightt. She felt as if her heart had just shattered. She had thought everything was okay. Mickie had begun acting normal again, acting like she cared, acting like she loved her and now this! She had asked Mickie from the day that Trish came back, if her odd behaviour had anything to do with Trish and Mickie had lied to her and said no. Mickie could have told her that she wanted to be with Trish and she would have let her go with little or no struggle. She wouldn't have tried to fight what Mickie's heart felt but no… Mickie had to act like she loved her back, like everything was alright and then humiliate her. She loved Mickie, it would have hurt if she had told her that she preferred to be with Trish rather than her but she would have come to terms with it and it wouldn't hurt as much as this. Candice ran out into the cool air. She was still wearing a very revealing ring outfit and she shivered as the cool night's air blew chilling her skin.

Victoria wanted to run after her. She had seen the shock and hurt on the younger girl's face and it made her feel sad. She wanted to run and tell her that everything would be okay but that wasn't her job. She watched as Mickie ran out of the locker room to catch up with Candice. Victoria turned to face Trish who also seemed shocked. She wanted to be angry at Trish. Candice wasn't supposed to get hurt. That wasn't what was supposed to happen. She wanted to be mad but she had no reason to… when she had agreed to this bet, she couldn't care less who got hurt. It was just a bit of fun on her part but dammit this was not fun. Candice was the innocent party; she didn't deserve that. She just hoped that at least Trish would get what she wanted out of this. Maybe this would bring her and Mickie together and they would be happy. At least it would have been worth something. She just couldn't forget the look of anguish on Candice's face.

"That wasn't the plan…" Victoria stated simply looking at Trish.

TBC…. Two chapters in one night… double the comments… I hope so… lol… read and review


	12. Maybe I like you

Title: What's hers is hers part 12  
Pairing: Mickie/Trish; Mickie/Candice; Candice/Victoria  
Disclaimer: I don't own them... any of them... and I'm not affiliated  
with the WWE in anyway AND... I'm not making money doing this... lol  
most people aren't even reading this...  
Rating: NC-17; well later on it will be NC-17  
Summary: When Trish decides to go back to the WWE... she reclaims  
what's hers meaning way more than the title.

------------------------------------

Mickie rolled over in the bed. She hadn't realized how uncomfortable the hotel bed felt. Maybe it was just uncomfortable because Candice wasn't with her. She hadn't meant to hurt her. That was the last thing she wanted to do. She rolled over again. The red digits on the clock blinked 5:00 AM. Candice hadn't come back to the hotel. In fact, Mickie hadn't seen her since she ran out of the locker room the night before. Mickie had run after her; she wanted a chance to explain, a chance to apologize; a chance to grovel for forgiveness but by the time she had gotten outside Candice was already gone. She was a lot faster than she seemed.

Mickie brought her fingers to her lips. She could still remember the feel of Trish lips against hers; Trish's fingers on her neck, on her cheek, on her lips. She wanted to feel it again and again and again.

---------------------------------------------

_Knock _

_Knock _

_Knock _

Victoria grumbled, flicking on a lamp. She looked over at the clock. Five freakin' AM… who could be knocking at 5 AM? She glanced over at Trish who was still sleeping; she hadn't even budged an inch.

Victoria sighed hopping out of bed. She shuffled to the door opening it before even looking who it was. She was still in a tank top and a pair of boy shorts that she slept in but that hadn't occurred to her until after she opened the door.

"If you're here to seek revenge on Trish then my conscience won't allow me to let you do it while she's sleeping however when she wakes; it's a fair fight and you guys can go at it for as long as you want…" Victoria said upon seeing Candice at her door. Victoria studied the girl. She was still wearing the revealing lacy black shirt and matching pants that she had been wearing the night before suggesting that she had not been back to the hotel since. Her eyes were puffy and red; it was clear she had been crying. Victoria's heart sank. She imagined that the younger girl must have felt one hundred times worse than she had felt when she was in second grade and had witnessed her 'boyfriend' Peter kiss Kayla two days after he had kissed her.

"I… I needed someone to talk to…" Candice spoke softly, her voice was raw. It was even more painfully obvious that she had been crying _a lot_. Victoria wanted to take her into her arms and hug her but comforting people had never been her strong point.

"Hold on…" Victoria said. She didn't want to leave Candice at the door but she also didn't want to have Trish and Candice within one hundred feet of each other let alone in the same hotel room. She quickly grabbed two jackets and her keys and returned to the door. "Here" she said handing Candice a black jacket.

Candice took it thankfully.

Victoria didn't know where to take the younger girl but she didn't want her to be at the hotel just incase she ran into Trish or Mickie.

They walked out of the hotel into the cool night air. It was freezing, especially since they were both close to naked. They got into Victoria's car and Victoria turned the heat up, keeping them warm. She began driving; she didn't know where she was planning on going but she drove.

----------------------------------------------

Mickie got up. She couldn't sleep so there was no use staying in bed. She glanced over to the clock… 7:15 AM. She was beginning to get really worried about Candice. She hadn't even come back for clothes or anything. Mickie inhaled deeply. The hotel room smelled of Candice perfume. She really didn't know what to do. Part of her wanted to go see Trish but it was her inability to resist Trish that had gotten her in this situation. She checked her phone; Candice still hadn't called back. She had left around 10 messaged, begging for forgiveness, begging for her to at least call back just to tell her that she's okay… but she didn't even get a call.

Mickie dialed the number once more.

--------------------------------------------------

Candice flipped open her phone to see who was calling her. It was just Mickie… again.

"Why don't you hear her out?" Victoria asked, taking her eyes off of the road to momentarily glance at Candice. Candice had said she wanted to talk but was she was being agonizingly silent. Candice gave Victoria a 'whose side are you on?' look.

"Or… not" Victoria added quietly. They had been driving around for almost two hours, not really going anywhere. Victoria pulled into the parking lot of a small convenient store. She kept the keys in the ignition.

"I'll be right back…don't get kidnapped" Victoria said exiting the car. Candice only nodded.

Candice looked at Victoria's retreating form. She didn't know what she would have done if she hadn't decided to go to Victoria. She'd probably still be crying her eyes out in her car.

Victoria came out of the store carrying two cups of coffee and a bag of something that Candice couldn't see.

Victoria got into the car handing Candice a cup of coffee.

"Thanks…" Candice said gratefully. She was really grateful. She really needed someone right now.

"And… I got the best comfort food there is…" Victoria said opening the bag. "Ice cream" She said pulling two tubs of ice cream out of the bag.

Candice couldn't help but smile which made Victoria smile. They sat in the car eating ice cream and drinking coffee.

"Victoria?" Candice said all of a sudden.

"Yeah? Victoria answered.

"Why are you so nice to me?" Candice asked. The question had come out of nowhere but Candice was curious. Over the past month she had seen a side of Victoria that she never knew existed.

"I'm just a nice person…" Victoria said. Candice gave her a 'yeah right' look that made Victoria laugh. They both knew that most people wouldn't define Victoria as 'nice'. Victoria bit her bottom lip…

"Maybe… I just like you…" She answered.

TBC…. Thanks for all the reviews but I WANT MORE mwuahahaha read and review

:-D please


	13. The Plan revealed!

Title: What's hers is hers part 13  
Pairing: Mickie/Trish; Mickie/Candice; Candice/Victoria  
Disclaimer: I don't own them... any of them... and I'm not affiliated  
with the WWE in anyway AND... I'm not making money doing this... lol  
most people aren't even reading this...  
Rating: NC-17; well later on it will be NC-17  
Summary: When Trish decides to go back to the WWE... she reclaims  
what's hers meaning way more than the title.

-------------------------------------

"Maybe… I just like you…" She answered.

"_Maybe_?" Candice questioned. Victoria smirked. What did the girl want from her? A marriage proposal?!?

"_Maybe_ I _definitely _like you." She said. Their eyes locked. "_A lot_…" She added. There was a fluttering feeling in her stomach as the words left her mouth.

"Well…… _Maybe _I like you too" Candice replied. "_A lot…_" She added following Victoria's lead. The fluttering feeling in Victoria's stomach increased. Something was urging her to lean forward almost like a gravitational magnetic force of some kind. Her lips were mere inches from Candice's. She wanted to do it. She really did but her damn conscience wouldn't allow her to.

"We need to talk…" She said, forcing herself to back away. Why could she just do it?

---------------------------------------------

Mickie crumbled up the note that she was writing. It wouldn't do. It was nowhere near good enough. She got a new sheet of paper and started over.

_Dear Candice, _

_I'm sorry that I hurt you. It was never my intention. I just hope one day you'll understand why I did what I did and forgive me for it because I really hope we can still be friend. I love you with all my heart but we just weren't meant to be. I really do hope you forgive me. _

_Love, _

_ Mickie _

_XOXOXOXO_

Mickie folded the note. It would have to do. Now all she had to do was find Trish. This is was what she had wanted all along. Well, not exactly this… she didn't want it to end this way with Candice but either way this was her chance. It was going to be her and Trish again just like it used to be. She was getting exactly what she had wanted since Trish had gotten back. She brought her finger to her lips... she would soon feel Trish's lips against hers again.

------------------------------------------------------

"You used me?!?" Candice just couldn't believe how her day was going from bad to worse.

"Originally… Yes… that's what I was planning to do…" Victoria admitted honestly. Maybe telling Candice of the original plan wasn't such a smart idea but her conscience was just getting the best of her lately.

"You were still going to do it if I didn't walk in on Trish and Mickie weren't you?" Candice asked, her expression had changed from shocked to sad.

"Yes…" Victoria admitted.

"So let me get this straight" It wasn't playing out so well in Candice's mind. "You've been acting like this wonderful person to get into my pants so I'd break up with Mickie to be with you so Trish could have Mickie?" Candice asked trying to clarify the situation. Victoria nodded. Candice suddenly felt sick. "When did you become Trish Stratus's bitch?" Candice asked.

Victoria swallowed hard. She didn't know how she was expecting this conversation to go but she wasn't expecting it to go as bad as it was going.

"I'm not her bitch!" Victoria stated simply.

"You're following her fucking orders" Candice said. She shook her head. "This is all this was… some plan that Trish Stratus concocted and you agreed to it!" She continued. She was becoming angry and the change of attitude startled Victoria a bit.

"Do you really think that Trish 'ordered' me out of my bed at 5 AM to come and comfort you?" Victoria asked. Candice was silent. She didn't even look at the older woman. "Well she didn't..." Victoria answered her own question. She was becoming angry as well. How dare Candice say that she was Trish's bitch!?!?! "I'm here with you because…" She trailed off. Why was she here exactly?

"Because of what?" Candice challenged, finally looking at her.

"Because I love you"

TBC….

Read and review… the next chapter will probably be the end…. Or maybe the chapter after that… one of them!


	14. What's her has always been hers!

Title: What's hers is hers part 14  
Pairing: Mickie/Trish; Mickie/Candice; Candice/Victoria  
Disclaimer: I don't own them... any of them... and I'm not affiliated  
with the WWE in anyway AND... I'm not making money doing this... lol  
most people aren't even reading this...  
Rating: NC-17; well later on it will be NC-17  
Summary: When Trish decides to go back to the WWE... she reclaims  
what's hers meaning way more than the title.

--------------------------------

"Because I love you" The words spilled off of Victoria's lips before she could stop them but now that they were said there was no taking them back. Candice stared at the older woman, her expression softened. The same woman who had just divulged her initial plan to use her was now telling her that she loved her.

Victoria averted her eyes and began rubbing her temple. This just wasn't going well at all. She wasn't supposed to get a butterfly-like feeling in her stomach when she was around Candice. She wasn't supposed to feel all lightheaded and weightless whenever she said her name. She wasn't supposed to want to hold the girl and kiss her. She definitely wasn't supposed to love her.

"Lisa…" Victoria looked up. That was the first time she had heard Candice refer to her by her real name as opposed to her ring name. Candice closed her eyes. She was supposed to be mad at Victoria, worst than mad, angry as hell but if she looked into her eyes she would forget that. Honestly, she had feelings for Victoria as well, really strong feelings that she had been suppressing for the past few weeks because of Mickie but it was pretty safe to say that her and Mickie were through now especially since it was pretty obvious that Mickie was deeply in love with Trish and as much as Candice hated that, she wasn't going to try to stop it. So at that moment there was nothing stopping her from exploring those feelings for Victoria.

"Candice I'm sorry…" Victoria said. She was truly sorry. Candice didn't answer her. This was the second time she had ever heard Victoria apologize and the first wasn't as sincere as she though. "Yes… I was planning on using you Candice… I _was _but after I really got to know you… I found myself wondering if it was all really about the plan and Trish and Mickie anymore…" Victoria said. Candice didn't respond. "And then it hit me… It really wasn't about the plan… I hung out with you because I wanted to be with you… because you make me feel happy… happier than I've felt in a long time and it scared me… Terrified the hell out me so I tried to suppress it and make it all about the plan but most of the time when we were together, the plan was the farthest thing from my mind! I found myself really wanting to hold you…" Her voice was laced with pure emotion that even the best of actresses couldn't fake. She reached out and stroked Candice's cheek. Candice opened her eyes and met the intense stare of Victoria. There was no way she could fake that sincerity. "And kiss you…" She added, her palm gently cupping Candice's cheek.

"Then kiss me…" Candice said. It came out as a whisper. Victoria hesitated. She wanted the younger woman to be sure that it was what she really wanted. She leaned forward and when she saw no resistance from Candice whatsoever she brought their lips together in a soft chaste kiss which soon became very heated. Victoria managed to shift them into a position where Candice was leaning against the car door with her legs wrapped around Victoria's waist all without breaking the kiss. Candice's hands sneakily found their way beneath Victoria's tank top stroking the bare flesh of her abdomen. Her hands soon found their way to Victoria's braless breasts. Victoria broke the kiss.

"Maybe we should take it slow…" She suggested, panting.

"Okay…" Candice agreed also panting. She retracted her hands from underneath Victoria's tank top. Victoria, however, did not move from in between Candice's legs.

"Our first time should be in a bed with like candle light or something… not in a car in the middle of nowhere…" Victoria said; her lips were still mere inches from Candice's. She wanted her a lot… a lot more than she had wanted anybody in a long, long time. "To hell with that!" she said bringing their lips together once again. Candice smiled against her lips. This was definitely the start of a really, really interesting relationship.

------------------------------------------

_Knock _

_Knock _

_Knock _

Trish quickly finished dressing. She had just gotten out of the shower and was on her way to go visit Mickie. Hopefully, Candice wasn't with her because that would be very awkward.

_Knock _

_Knock _

_Knock _

"I'm coming…" Trish shouted pulling her shirt on quickly. She walked over to the door wondering who it could have been. She internally concluded that it must have been Victoria because by the looks of it she had rushed off to God knows where very early in the morning leaving most of her things behind including the card for the door.

"Where'd you-?" Trish began thinking she would be addressing Victoria. "Mickie?" She said realizing that it was in fact Mickie at the door. "I was just going to see you" She said, stepping aside to let Mickie in. Mickie smiled. There was something about seeing Trish that just brightened her day and made her feel like the luckiest girl alive.

"Trish I--…" Mickie began only to be cut off by Trish.

"Mickie… I'm sorry about what happened with Candice… well I'm part sorry… I mean I'm sorry for what happened with her but I'm not sorry for kissing you because we belong together Mickie and I'm sure deep down part of you knows that…" Mickie silenced Trish with a kiss. Mickie smiled against Trish's lips.

"All of me knows it" Mickie said smiling as they broke apart. She did know it, all along from the beginning when they just started dating. She knew she was meant to be with Trish Stratus and anything that got in the way of that was just gonna have to move because there was nothing that could separate them; nothing that could make them love each other any less. They were truly meant to be.

"So how about it Mickie James, as grueling of a task it is… would you be my girlfriend?" Trish asked with a smile plastered across her face. Mickie smiled.

"Well… hmmm" Mickie pretended to ponder on the question. She missed being able to mess around with Trish like this. "What are the pros and cons of your offer Ms. Stratus?" She asked using her best 'professional' tone.

"Well…" Trish said planting a small kiss on Mickie's jaw. She managed to back Mickie up against a wall, pinning her there by pressing her body against hers. Her hands found their way under Mickie's shirt gently cupping her breast as her lips and tongue found their way to a particularly sensitive spot right beneath Mickie's jaw. Mickie moaned. Trish kissed a path up to Mickie's ear.

"Does that count as a pro?" Trish whispered breathily.

"Definitely" Mickie whimpered. Trish's lips found hers once again.

"There is one con though…" Trish said once they broke apart.

"And what's that?" Mickie asked huskily.

"Well… if you do accept this task of being my girlfriend once again then this time it's forever and ever" Trish said smiling against Mickie's flesh.

Mickie smiled.

"I wouldn't have it any other way" She said. Trish's lips crashed against hers in a passionate kiss that left both women breathless. Mickie hoped that it would last forever and ever and ever and ever.

**The End **

Lol… read and review… maybe there will be a sequel to sort out all the kinks in the happy ending… I know I overlooked _**A LOT**_ of possible conflicts to make the ending happy for both couples but i wanted this story to have a happy ending... is that really such a bad thing lol :-P …


End file.
